<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost time by playitagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689474">lost time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain'>playitagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Eric break up during university. This is their journey back to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Adam Groff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's definitely been a while. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric stretches his arms over his head, toes curling as he sinks back into the pillow. The yawn echoes in the small room as he turns onto his side, coming face to face with the most peaceful Adam he has ever seen. The other’s features are soft and warm. There is no worry on his face, no stress. Eric reaches forward and brushes a thumb along Adam’s cheek. The other stirs, but doesn’t wake as he shifts a little closer to Eric’s warmth. </p><p>Eric still isn’t sure how they got here. Adam has been one of the craziest rides of his life. They had come so far since high school. </p><p>Eric remembers the day Adam ran on stage asking to hold his hand. It seemed like such a silly gesture, but it had been such a big step for Adam, especially in his relationships with Eric. That has been the pivotal step they needed for that relationship to start. It had been the pivotal moment in Adam accepting himself. </p><p>The relationship had moved slow after that as Adam found himself. It was ironic since Adam was the one who kissed him first, who gave him a blow job. Eric didn’t think they should rush into this though. Adam had just come out to the whole school and Eric didn’t need to push him into anything he wasn’t ready for. </p><p>They had taken things slow. Adam didn’t do much more than hold his hand those first few weeks when they were in front of people. Eric could tell he still wasn’t sure about himself and was still struggling with the fact he was the talk of the school again. The last time he had so much attention on him he had been kicked out of school. Eric has to keep reminding him that his father isn’t here anymore and wasn’t going to kick him out (unless he did something totally stupid like show his cock to the whole school...again). </p><p>Rahim had been wrong when he said that Adam wouldn’t be able to support him, be there for him, hold him up. Adam always made him feel special, even when he was nervous and quiet around their friends. It was the simple things like holding his hand under the table, shooting Eric a small smile that was only reserved for him. It was the moments that Eric doubted himself that Adam really stepped up. The moments that Eric felt ugly, so unlike himself, that Adam would reassure him and love him. He would kiss him with so much passion and love that it would cause tears to come to Eric’s eyes. </p><p>He gets more comfortable with himself as the year goes on. He comes back to school and his father officially moves out of the house. Eric watches the weight life off his shoulder as Adam starts to realize his father isn’t lurking around each corner, ready to yell at him for one thing or another. Adam starts to get more comfortable holding Eric’s hand and kissing him in the hallways. It’s like every high school fantasy Eric ever wanted. </p><p>Adam was the first to say ‘I love you’ at their graduation. They had been tossing their caps in the air and Adam had nearly knocked over chairs as he made his way over to Eric. Eric had merely stood there in shock until a cap had come down and nailed him in the eye. The injury had his eye throbbing and his vision blurring. Eric said it back as they sat off to the side of the ceremony, Eric holding an ice pack to his eye with a smile on his face. It was also the first night they had sex. </p><p>University was hard. Eric went away and Adam stayed behind for trade school. It only took a few months for them to break it off. Eric had cried for days even though it was a mutual split. The long distance had worn on both of them and Eric could tell Adam was struggling with his own classes, trying to work at the same time.</p><p>Eric never found the right person after that. He always found something wrong with his dates. He always cut the relationship short because he didn’t want to get hurt. The break with Adam had torn out his heart and Eric didn’t need to experience that again. He never wanted to experience that again. It’s bitter and dumb and cliche, but he can’t help but think Adam had been it for him. </p><p>Then he sees him. Eric is visiting his family on holiday from university. He is nearly done with his masters degree, something he hadn’t expected to even get. He is getting lunch with Otis when Adam steps into the building. </p><p>The pastry shop is small and quaint. Otis had discovered it on one of his many outings with Maeve. The food was delicious and the bread was handmade and Eric was pretty sure  he would be coming here time and time again when he moved back at the end of the year. It was hard to miss Adam walking in. He looked the same, but he had really filled out. He was definitely a few inches taller as well. He nearly hits the doorframe as he steps into the small shop. </p><p>Eric can’t help the breath that leaves his lips as his eyes follow the other to the counter. He looks amazing, even though his style hasn’t changed since high school. Eric is pretty sure those are the same jeans. The only big difference is the scar Eric notices down his arm. It’s large and glaring and Eric wonders how he got it. He wants to reach out and touch it. He wants to comfort the other even though he knows it isn’t a new wound. He wishes he could have been there to comfort the other. </p><p>Then Adam turns around. Their eyes meet instantly and Eric can’t breath. It’s like nothing changed, like he is back in high school looking at the boy he loved.</p><p>Eric gets out of there as fast as he can. He doesn’t even say goodbye to Otis as he runs out of the building and down the street. He isn’t even sure why he ran. They had left things on a good note. Yes, it had broken Eric’s heart, but it had been mutual and grown up. Eric only wishes everyday that they had been worked out and gotten past it.</p><p>Adam shows up at his door later that night. It isn’t really fair he found Eric so easily, but the apartment Eric would be renting wasn’t ready yet so the only people he could stay with were his parents who were all too eager to have him back. </p><p>“I-Um….hi,” Adam says, shifting back and forth uncomfortability.</p><p>Eric swallows the lump in his throat. Eric considers himself tall, but Adam still seems to tower over him as Eric looks up at him, dark eyes meeting. “Adam,” Eric breathes and the name rolls off his tongue like he never stopped saying it. </p><p>“I just-it’s been a while. I wanted to - uh - I wanted to see you,” Adam finally settles on. He looks a bit closed off, arms coming to cross over his chest. It’s like he is trying to protect his heart as he looks at Eric, eyes practically begging Eric to say something. </p><p>“I’m just in town visiting.” What the hell? Why would he even say that? He was literally moving back in two months. He had an apartment lined up for himself, a job. He doesn’t know why he hadn't factored in Adam. He was bound to run into the other. Otis was still friendly with him and Eric may have asked on a few occasions what Adam was up too. That’s how he knew Adam had become a successful electrician. The other had even started his own business and was working all over town. Otis had reported he even landed a few big jobs. </p><p>“Oh-um-I’m sure your parents are happy about that,” Adam comments. Eric can see him closing off, shoulders instantly curling forward as he nearly shrinks in front of Eric’s eyes. “ I saw them the other day. They seem to be doing pretty good.” </p><p>Eric nods his heads. It had been hard on his parents since his youngest sister moved out for university. The whole empty nest thing was hard on them, but Eric tried to call as often as possible and they had virtual dinners as a family all the time. He knew he was going to end up having dinner here a few times a week when he moved back. “Yeah, they’re adjusting, but doing good.”</p><p>Adam simply nods his head, shifting uncomfortably in front of Eric. It’s an awkward silence that settles between them until Adam finally speaks. “Well, I’ll see you around.”</p><p>Eric nods and watches Adam turn around and head down the sidewalk. Eric wants to run after him. He wants to grab the other, hold him close. He just wants the other back in his life. But Adam walks away and Eric doesn’t go after him. </p><p>He moves back in a weird storm of furniture shopping, first day of work nerves, and welcome home meals. He doesn’t even have a moment to think about the fact that he could run into Adam at any moment. He doesn’t even know how he doesn’t run into the other for two months. The crazy part is that it is at that same bakery. </p><p>The little shop is still small, but they have a small area outside they put a few tables and chairs during the summer and Eric sees him from the window. He is reading a book and only catches a glimpse of Adam when he looks up to find his coffee cup. The cup is about half way to his lips when their eyes meet. </p><p>Eric puts the cup down slowly, eyes following Adam as he grabs his coffee from the counter, a pastry bag following. Adam makes his way slowly outside, taking the seat across from Eric without a thought in the world. </p><p>“I heard you moved back,” he says, taking a sip of his coffee casually. Eric can tell that it’s too hot by the way that Adam scrunches up his nose. Eric can’t help the way that his heart flutters at the silly face the other makes. Adam puts the cup down and instead pulls out the pastry he got for lunch. </p><p>“Yeah, I moved back a few months ago. I work downtown.” He wants to reach forward and take the other’s hand. He has to wrap his fingers around his coffee cup to stop himself from doing so. Adam doesn’t say anything to that. Instead he takes a bit of his pastry and nods his head. </p><p>Eric watches as he takes a few bit, slipping the rest back into his bag. He picks up his coffee and takes a few sips. He seems more satisfied with the temperature this time around.  “Cool. I guess I’ll see you around.” </p><p>Eric doesn’t know what to say. He simply watches as Adam stands and walks away. It is one of the weirdest conversations Eric has ever had. It’s also one of the shortest, definitely one of the shortest with Adam. He remembers nights they used to lie in bed and just talk all night long. Well, Eric usually did most of the talking, but Adam had his moments. Fuck, Eric wanted those moments back. </p><p>Eric is a little more vigilant when he goes to the little shop moving forward. He doesn’t run into Adam for months. It honestly surprises him that he doesn’t see him when Otis hosts a holiday party, claiming to have invited Adam even though Eric had begged him not too. He never showed up though, but Otis’s new friend from work had showed up and he hit it off with Eric. </p><p>He’s been seeing Otis’ coworker, Steve, for a few months when he sees Adam again. He has successfully avoided the other for months and for some reason he finds Adam at his place of work. He stops short as he walks in the door, coffee nearly falling from his fingers. He stops the nearest coworker, nodding toward Adam in questions. </p><p>“Groff Electrics. They apparently came highly recommended. There’s a computer upgrade and the wiring in the building is too old so he’s replacing it all.” </p><p>“All of it? How long will that take?” Eric asks, watching closely as Adam collects some tools. The other shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of his morning coffee. Eric is dying for his morning coffee, maybe one spiked with a little bit of alcohol. </p><p>“I don’t know. A few days.” The other walks past him and Eric shakes his head as he follows the other toward the breakroom. The coffee is already warm and smells like heaven as Eric grabs his mug and pours himself a glass. He takes a long sip of his coffee and lets out a sigh as he tries to figure out how he is going back into the room. Adam is literally standing over his desk and he doesn’t know how long the other will be right now. </p><p>“Why aren’t you working yet?” The comment comes from his boss and it sounds more like a command than a question. She is looking at Eric with  an unamused expression and Eric shoots her a nervous smile. He is still the new guy, the low man on the totem pole. </p><p>“Um-Well, it’s actually a funny story.” His boss raises an unamused eyebrow and Eric swallows the nervous lump in his throat. “That’s actually my ex-boyfriend. I was just hoping he would move away from my desk.” </p><p>She doesn’t comment as she steps out of the breakroom, a warm cup of coffee in her own hands. There is one last look at Eric before she turns her attention to Adam. “Adam, I’d like to talk to you a little about exactly what you’re doing with the upgrade.” Eric’s eyes widen in shock, but he is quick to slip behind the wall as Adam turns and nods. He puts one of his tools into the belt (Eric doesn’t want to admit how hot the tool belt looks on Adam) and follows Eric’s boss out of the room. Eric can’t help the thankful feeling that washes over him as he watches the two walk away. He knows it won't last long as Adam has to work at some point. It will give him a second to settle in for the day.</p><p>It only takes him a moment to boot up his computer and open his email. He takes a moment to take a few deep breaths, eyes closed before he starts on his own work for the day. It doesn’t last long though. Adam walks out of his boss’s office a few minutes later and nearly stops in his tracks when he notices Eric. He seems to have to shake himself out of it as he walks over to his previous location, right next to Eric’s desk. </p><p>“I didn’t know you worked here,” Adam comments, squatting down as he pulls out a screw driver. He looks concentrated as he unscrew the socket cover. </p><p>“You never asked,” Eric comments. It isn’t like he gave Adam a chance to ask. Eric basically ran away every time he saw Adam and the one conversation they had wasn’t much of a conversation. </p><p>“I guess I never asked if you were moving back either,” Adam snorts. Eric doesn’t really know what to say to that. In reality, Eric had made it pretty clear he had only been visiting a few months ago when he was visiting his parents and basically closed the door on him possibly moving back. </p><p>Eric doesn’t dignify that with an answer. He wouldn’t even know how to reply. He simply ignores the other as he gets back to his work, letting Adam go about his business. </p><p>It’s two days later when Steve walks through the door with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. The other is smiling at him, crooked and bright as he hands over the coffee. Eric can’t help a glance at Adam, watching the pain flash across his face before he is quick to mask it. Eric still has eyes on Adam when he feels lips press to his cheek, smile shining through. “I thought we could get lunch today. Talk.” </p><p>Eric finally looks at the kind man in front of him, trying to read the other. Eric had a bit of a bad feeling about this. The other looked excited and happy, like he was going to ask Eric some important question and Eric wasn’t ready to break his heart. He wasn’t the relationship type of person and he wasn’t going to start with Steve. Eric was never known to go for the good guy and he wasn’t starting now, not with Adam standing on the other side of the room, sweaty from work and watching Eric closely. </p><p>Eric had been right. Steve asks him to be his boyfriend and Eric almost says yes. He wants to say yes, but he can’t stop the word “no” from leaving his lips as he watches the flash of shock cross the other’s face. Eric apologizes and leaves before the other can ask any further questions. Eric feels like complete and utter shit as he steps back into his workplace. </p><p>It takes a while for Eric to get back into his work that day. He can’t help but sneak glances at Adam as he works on the other side of the room. It’s distracting and dumb and Eric has to shake himself out of it as he tries to get back into his work.</p><p>He ends up calling out sick the next day and finds himself some ice cream in the back of his freezer to snack on. Otis calls in to check on him and Eric sighs into the phone, apologizing about the whole Steve thing. Otis simply shrugs it off. “Maybe you should talk to Adam.” Eric frowns. He knows the other is right. This all leads back to Adam, which is stupid. He should be over the other by now. </p><p>“I know,” he sighs. The two chat for a bit longer and Eric anxiously waits for the weekend to end to talk to Adam. He knows the other goes to the office long before his coworkers to get started on work, which is why Eric finds himself up at an unGodly hour. He nearly stops himself from going, but he had to do this. There were so many unresolved feelings. </p><p>He has to give himself a small pep talk as he stands in front of the office door, letting out a deep breath as he pulls the door open. Adam is working away. It would seem he had a lot of the bigger pieces for the job here in the morning, when no one else is around. Adam doesn’t hear him come in and Eric is slow to walk over to the other as he watches him work. He is so focused on his work. Eric can tell he really loves what he does. It’s so different from the Adam back in school. He hated everything and anything. Eric was happy he found something.</p><p>“Adam,” he finally calls, startling the other. It actually causes Adam to lose balance as he tumbles back, thick wire in his hands as he blinks at the other, confused. “I think we need to talk.” Adam doesn’t say anything as he pushes himself off the ground, wire forgotten as he dusts his hands off. </p><p>“Okay. Let’s talk.” </p><p>Well, maybe Eric hadn’t thought this through, because he goes to open his mouth and nothing exactly comes out. He hadn’t really thought this far in advance. He closes his mouth for a moment, taking a second to think before the words slip past his lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was moving back.”</p><p>Adam simply shrugs, shifting his weight as he crosses his arms over his chest protectively. “I thought we had broken it off on a good note.” Eric knows Adam doesn’t believe that. They both know they broke each other’s hearts trying to be grown ups. Maybe that was the problem though. They had been trying to be grown up by breaking it off, but maybe the grown up thing had been to work on their relationship long distance and take time to talk to each other before breaking it off. </p><p>“But was it a good note?”</p><p>“It isn’t like I wanted to break it off,” Adam mutters, eyes drawing away from Eric as he finds something rather interesting on the wall. The words shock Eric. They had come to the conclusion to break up together. That’s at least what Eric had thought. </p><p>“What?” Eric isn’t even sure he heard Adam right. He had to have heard the other wrong. </p><p>Adam lets out a sign though and finally unfolds himself. “I never wanted to break up. I only went along with it because it seemed like something that you wanted. Plus, I didn’t want to hold you back, tie you to this stupid town.” </p><p>“You could never hold me back, Adam.” Eric doesn’t believe what he is hearing, but he blames the fact they decided this over the phone. In the time they had been dating, Eric had learned how to read Adam. He hadn’t been able to see his face when they were talking on the phone. He was so stupid. He should have heard it in the other’s voice, but he had been so wrapped up in his own heart break. “Why would you ever think that?”</p><p>“My life wasn’t going anywhere at the time. I knew you were going places. I loved you too much to keep you tied to this shitty placr.” </p><p>Eric doesn’t know what takes over him at that moment, but he lunged forward, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. It’s that moment Eric realized why he couldn’t be happy with anyone else. Adam was it for him and he should have realized that ages ago, before he spent ages trying to fill a void that only Adam could fill. </p><p>They pull apart after what feels like hours later. Eric does actually have to get to work. Plus, he doesn’t really want his boss walking in on him making out with Adam in the middle of the office. “Fuck. Go to dinner with me?” Eric breaths a soft yes and he slowly pulls himself away from the other. He is giving Adam one last peck when the first coworker walks in. Eric spends the rest of the day in a guiddy haze. </p><p>They talk for hours over dinner, exchanging missed kisses between them. It’s good to catch up with Aam. It’s easy with Adam. They fall right back things, like they never even broke up. Eric has to remind himself that they did break up though. He has to remind himself that they’ve spent years apart and have a lot to talk about. It’s why he stops himself from following Adam home that night and falling into bed with him like old times. </p><p>They spend time catching up. They decide on the second date they need to take it slow. They need to work more on expressing themselves in this relationship as that seems to be why they broke up the first time around. Eric doesn’t want that to happen this time around. He needs to make sure he is listening to Adam, even when the other doesn’t say much. </p><p>It’s two month into their new relationship when Eric realizes it’s actually the anniversary of their first time. He can’t help but bring it up with the intentions of recreating that night with Adam tonight. He thinks they are ready for this, the next level in the relationship. They’ve both been patient and put the work into this new relationship. </p><p>That’s how Eric finds himself waking up in Adam’s bed, feeling completely satisfied and happy for the first time in ages. He lets out a happy sigh as he presses a kiss to Adam’s forehead, rolling off the bed. He stretches his arms over his head and grabs the nearest shirt. It’s a little big and smells distinctly of Adam. Eric can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips. </p><p>“Hm...That looks good on you,” Adam mumbles. He rolls over, pillow tucked under his head as his eyes following Eric as he goes to exit the room. Eric stops in his tracks, a smile pulling up his lips as he looks back at Adam’s sleepy face. The other reaches forward, fingers barely grabbing the edge of his own shirt and gives it a bit of a tug. Eric laughs as he lets the other tug him closer until Adam wraps his arms around Eic and pulls him down onto the bed. “I’m sorry I ever let you go,” Adam breaths, eyes closed and forehead pressed to Eric’s. </p><p>“I’m sorry too,” Eric breaths, connecting their lips. Adam’s fingers trail up his side, scrunching up the shirt so it rests on Eric’s hips. </p><p>“You can keep the shirt,” Adam comments as they pull away for some air. Eric simply laughs as he presses his lips to Adam’s again. They have a lot of time to make up for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adam's scar (mentioned closer to the beginning of the fic) is from breaking his arm falling off a ladder. It was a compound fracture and Adam needed surgery. </p><p>I'm currently trying to get back into writing, specifically Adam and Eric fics, so feel free to send along any prompts that you might have in mind. I make no promises I will write them all, but I'll try.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>